bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikatsu Okuri
| previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Father, Mother (Deceased) | education = None | status = Active | Signature Skill = Fullbring }} Seikatsu Okuri (生活贈り, lit. life giver) is a fullbring child. Born a genius his intellect is always expanding. Thus he has a large understanding of how his fullbring works and can utilize it fully in battle. He is currently working in the World of the Living training with Yoruichi. He lives in Shizukana Town. He later became a Shinigami through very extreme means and later gains control of his hollow powers aswell. He then gains Kami Kemuri as a teacher and father figure along with Lisa Yadomaru as a motherly figure in his life. Appearance He is a dark skinned average height male with a blue necklace given to him by his mother before her death. He has yellow hair and cold blue eyes. He commonly wears a brown shirt with a black undershirt and black baggy pants. He has a very slender body and may appear to be skinny but in reality is actual very muscular. He later conceals his katana within his sleeve and brings it out in times of battle. It is very helpful in battle as he can attack a opponent without them knowing it. After his brown jacket is destroyed during his battle with the Segunda Espada he wears a sleeveless dark black jacket. This jacket reaches down several inches past his waist resebling that of a robe. He also wears a pointed crown like object but usually takese it off feeling that he dosen't deserve to wear it until he changes the world. Personality Personality wise he is a very complex person as he never reveals his true intentions. He has a deep hatred of hollows as they killed both his parents, and thus will show that hatred if coming in contact with a hollow. Despite this he is a very intelligent and friendly character, on most occasions however he is extremely lazy and carefree as he is amused/distracted by little things much to everyone around him annoyance as he has been seen getting bored in battle and walking off. He belives life is a "rollercoaster that everyone rides together". To add to that of his seemingly cool persona he rarely to never lies, and will admit to almost anything you tell him. As seen when he expresses without much emotion that he will violently kill any hollow near him. He commonly gets caught up in the moment and will usually think he can win a fight just by charging in much to his dismay when it fails which it mostly always does. Ever since his mothers death he visit her grave frequently and has kept it secret to everyone around him for so long. He has kept this secret in respect to his mom, and will not reveal to anyone when he goes there and just leaves, without telling people where he goes. Chibusa is currently the only one who knows where he goes and she had to spy on him in order to find this out as he didn't tell her and changes the subject everytime anyone askes where he goes. That being the only lie he has ever told. In battle he shows a great love for it and demands of loving battle no matter what. However if his friends are in any type of danger or hurt in anyway he will go to great lengths to fight, protect and kill anyone who hurt them. This is mostly seen during his fight with the espada when he invaded Las Noches. After his transformation to a shinigami his lazy side is concealed as he is now very abrupt yet kind in his own way. He now expresses great emotion for little things and big things as he cares for all living creatures alike. He is now alot more honorable and respectable in and out of battle, he is also more similar to his father, loving and very nonviolent yet if his friends are hurt,l he wants to help a friend or if he wishes to become stronger he will show a lusting and unquenchable thirst for battle. Despite his friendly compsure and love for his friends he want always help them but is very reliable when it comes to the life or death situations. He is also very rash and impulsive using tactics that would kill him and his opponent. With his rash nature added to his increasing stubborness he can be a very hard person to negotiate with. Many people seem to believe and trust in Seikatsu to be overwhelmingly strong these people include Kami Kemuri, Fumetsu Shihoin, Yoruichi Shihoin, Aizen and even Seikatsu father all believe that Seikatsu has enough strength to change the world. At a young age all of these people believed this and despite them constantly stating this he seems to disregard compliments and helpful suggestions adding to his stubborness and cockiness but also showing that he is somewhat modest of his abilities. While his Inner Hollow is in control, and when he gains his hollow mask he becomes more hungry for battle. More blood thirsty and only relies on killing people. He forgets entirely about Chibusa and Koibito and relies only upon his power as a resource. His new attitude seems to be directed from his Inner Hollow aswell. Despite his headstrongness, stubborness, unbreakable determination and piercing evil he is very comical. Normally teasing, taunting and tormenting his foe before brutally killing them. His new persona is very far from his old personality and is largly similar to a actual hollow. He is usually seen laughing and teasing his foes. His "unusual brand of comedy" ''consists of beating on the foe until they die and taunting them with loved ones or brutally insulting them thorghout the figght. Despite his unquenchable bloodthirst he seems to be serious and even sad at times usually appearing as if he is deeply depressed or worried about something. Also he still seems to show off around woman and will refuse to battle a girl depite his new and somewhat darker personality. Also around woman he has a tendency to not care about touching them if it is a good reason. A clear example of this is when he met Airi Hitomi and continously touched her body in order to save her form attacking hollows. Thought despite his efforts his generosity toward woman is usually mistaken as perversion. During and after the Tournament begins he retains a peaceful, and calm state. To a certain degree he is able to prevent his Inner Hollow from consuming his personality and is able to be kind. Because of the destruction he can cause he is a very self spoken now and introverted when around others. He doesn't speak outward towards other and rather keeps things to himself blaming himself for his friends capture and endangering those closest to him. Even in battle he retains his self spoken and wise demeanor, even around tougher opponents he will display a unnatural amount of stubbornness and willful determination in battle. His personality overall seems similar to that of before usually appearing sad or depressed as if her was distracted in someway. He still displays a protective and father like demeanor around his loved ones and does whatever it takes to protect them. His laziness is almost never shown now as he is now very active and displays his will towards other commonly expressing his beliefs upon others during battle and 'preaching' his beliefs upon them. He rarely if ever is confident or refuses to express his confidence and arrogant nature in battle. History As a young child he was very efficent in fullbring and capable of using it fully. People around him usually avoided him and treated him as a outcast because of this. Somehow he refuses to shed his personality at all as he is still very friendly even when being bullied or harassed. Around the age of ten his mother died, which made him go into a deep and long despair. Over the course of several years he still remembers detail by detail of her untimely death at the hands of a hollow the same one that his father failed to kill years prior. Around six years later his father revealed that he was a shinigami and that his powers are called fullbring. His father then told him of the vasto lorde that killed his mother and how as a shinigami his duty was to protect him not his mother. His father then began training him, he soon dropped out of high school in his junior year as he was making no friends and was smarter than the teachers. He later runs away from home as he believes he is stronger than his father he also disapproves of his fathers decision to let his mother die. With that he left his former life and began his journey to fully control his Fullbring powers. Several years later as he was moving to a town knows as Karakura Town he has heard news from a passing blank that a man had meen violently killed by a hollow a couple of towns away. Shocked he went to go inspect, when he arrived at his former home his father was not there. Soon several shinigami approached him and told him of his fathers demise, they said that he fought with honor and that the only reason he aloud his wife to die because he knew what his son was capable of from birth. Flabbergausted at this new information he vowed to himself that he would change the world. He later leaves his old home and moves to Shizukana Town. He quickly comes in contact with Yoruichi Shihoin who offers to train him in fullbring. At first he quickly denies the offer and challenges Yoruichi to a fight, although he is quickly defeated and agrees that he will train alongside Yoruichi aslong as he gets stronger. It us unknown when but he at sometime after his mothers death buries he in Shizukana Town, also it is unknown how he came in contact with Yoruichi in the first place. It is later realized that the hollow that went after his parents did it under Aizen's order as his parents were both very powerful and serious threat to Aizen's cause. The hollow that did this is named Nou. See this. Sometime before these events took place Seikatsu's mother was pregenant and had come in contact with Nou once before. That being the moment he was given his Fullbring powers. Synopsis 'Master your Goals Arc ,' Yoruichi's Training Classic Battle Shinigami vs Hollow!. Proud Heroes of Shizuka Town Fullbring Training Duel of the Souls The Wanting of Power Treasured Defense Rebirth of a Shinigami Invasion of Las Noches ''Note: A side arc, dosen't affect current growth of Seikatsu. Unknown Intentions A game with the Magician Change of plans Arc, Shizukana Town Training Things get Awry for Kemuri Intense Training: Get Ready Seikatsu Tournament of Spirits Shizukana Town Destruction Powers and abilities : He can move very fast in and out of battle. Despite his lazy and overall none active attitude around people he is very fast when putting in the right effort. At one point in training his speed was great enough to grab hold of Yoruichi and attack her. Yoruichi states that his speed is constantly growing fighing her and that his fullbring only makes him faster. As he masters Fullbring his speed increases dramatically. Now through Fullbring he can move faster than before, as he begins his high speed movement his feet emit a "Bringer Light" which indicates his movements are getting faster and that he has mastered Fullbring. After his transformation into a shinigami he somehow still retains a great amount of speed and is very capable of moving at high speeds mostly likely due to his battle experince. Lately he has been training himself in the art of Flash Steps 'and gradually mastering it. Currently his speed is equal to that of a Captain. ' : He learns and understands things in amazing amount of short time.This is his most astounding ability noted by his father and Yoruichi. Despite his lack of experience in battle he is completely aware of how to battle and takes great precautions in battle. What takes years to complete he is mastering Fullbring at a astounding speed. The more Seikatsu battles the stronger he become and the more he grows. His powers conitinue growing everyday, much to everyone around him amazement. After his transformation into a shinigami his Growth Rate somehow only becomes greater as his Spritual Pressure also grows. He is still capable of learning and mastering things in a outstainding rate much faster than normal shinigami would. His growth rate is shown time and time again exceeding that of normal people such as when he learns to control his Zanpaktou is such a short time and soon after gaining a new Zanpaktou easily can use it in battle. His abilities are constantly growing becoming smarter, stronger, fater and a much more capable fighter every day. : In battle he may not say it but he is very perceptive,somewhat of a observer. In school his grades aren't very good, despite this while in battle he shows a complete different level of intellect. A intellect that is above that of ordinary humans and rivals that of captains. He can quickly determine a pattern in his opponent attacks and can almost instantly deduce a proper and effective strategy for winning a fight. : Physically he is very well endowed and is at top physical form. Despite his lack of martial arts, or any real combat practice he has learned to be a very deadly warrior even without his Fullbring. Much like his intelligence, Yoruichi has stated that his combat exceeds that of any Lieutenant. His transformation into a shinigami drastically altered his physical ability increasing his potential but for the time being made him seemingly weaker as he isn't use to his new body. : Seikatsu is currently working on his kido as he has never been formally introduced into it. He never went to the Shino Academy and never directly came into kido teaching yet he can still use kido. His kido is very proficient and is useful to him in battle. He is only capable of using up to 50 level kido but is gradually getting more and more experinced with his kido usage. : Seikatsu is currently working fighting in battle with a sword as with his previous abilities he was never restricted into fighting with a sword. Now he is forced to use a sword yet still shows great potential with one as he is never hesitant with a sword. He always uses two hands while using a sword in battle. Now that he has obtained a dual Zanpaktou he practices with it daily and lately is very proficient with his new Zanpaktou, to a level that he can challenge captains. He later learns and masters the art of maai. By keeping a chain around his Zanpaktou and hiding it withing his sleeve he has mastered long range attacks with his Zanpatkou in a short amount of time. He has mastered it to a level where he can battle on terms with anyone whether it be close range or long range. : The whole reason Seikatsu chose to become a shinigami was because of the damage his old body couldn't withstand. He can now take direct and severe damage that would normally kill any person and still be alive. : The whole reason he chose to become a shinigami was so that he can withstand and take more damage. He has been seen taking on several foe's at once and appearing alright. He can take on several foes at once. : Seikatsu was once a human and a exceptionally strong one who possessed Fullbring. Thus when he became a shinigami his Spiritual Pressure was already very exceptional. His spirit energy is very overwhelming a surpasses that of all expectations he had as a human. Currently similar to what Kurosaki Ichigo had done he converts all his Spiritual Pressure into his physical being. Increasing his strength, grip, throwing, running, etc. His spirit energy can only be felt if he deliberately exerted it from his physical being. Despite his nice composure his Spritaul Pressure is very strong, and demanding as it releases a foul stench into the air and increases the gravity to point in where it can force a opponent to his/her knees. Similar to Kenpaichi Zaraki his Spirit energy can take on a specific form, become visible and can fight along with that form to his benefit. It takes the form of a blue man made of bones and appears to be very mysterious and frightening. : His strength is greatly enhanced to the point where he can block and succesfully counter strike to almost any attack form his opponent. His strength is gradually growing with every day he trains. Unfortuantely he is unable to fully control his muscles in his new body and his strength can sometimes be dramatically deterred at times and be great in power at other times. As he grows he gradually masters his newfound powers and abilities, so much even that he can shatter attacks with his bare body yet still be damaged. Enhanced Tokkan '(突貫, Enhanced Lightning Attack) : Somtime during his training periond with Kam Kemuri he not only learned this techinique but seemingly mastered it to a level that should be impossible. Similar to Kami's Tokkan it is a high speed attack that alters the users senses and making them to believe in a false reality. He can somehow alter it to much greater heights making them believe comepletely in what ever they see, hear, smell, taste or feel and can manipulate his foes for a much longer period of time. Not only that but the damage done while in this reality is much greater, and puts a heavier toll onto the victims brain. Despite the improvements in this technique it has the same weaknesses as Kami's Tokkan only much greater making this move deadly to the user aswell. This move is so deadly in fact that just by using you can not only fatally and permanetly damage your lungs and heart but also put a straing on your brain also. However Seikatsu is not even a bit doubtful in this technique using on several occasions. A example of Seikatsu Enhanced Tokkan is wheh he used it on a shinigami who had secretly attacked him at night. The rogue shinigami was caught in Tokkan after making contact with Seikatsu and was instantly sent to a underworld water, were he was terriozed and tormented constantly by friends for 48 hours. (Human) Stats (Shinigami/Hollow) Stats Zanpaktou Hiiro Nobi (緋色野火, ''Scarlet Wildfire): Seikatsu's evolved form of Haineko. The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a panther's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a bright red and white handle. He later conceals his Zanpaktou within his sleeve and ties a chain to it so that it may be swung about to attack foes. Seikatsu later learns that Hiiro Nobi is not the actual name of his Shikai and that that is only partailly releasing it by saying that. He eventually catches on to this and begins to call it by its real name unlocking all of its Shikai abilities. The true name of his Zanpaktou is '''Hiiro kōgi no arashi '(緋色抗議の嵐, Scalet Firestorm).' Shikai: Its release command is "Perish". In its Shikai, the blade splits into two separate katanas. The first katana of Hiiro Nobi is almost identical to Haineko as the blade turns to a fine gunpowder, and with a flick of the hilt, Seikatsu can cut anywhere the gunpowder has landed on. The second katana of his zanpakuto activates its sparking abilities. :Shikai Special Ability: The gunpowder from Seikatsu's zanpakuto is unique as it is superheated upon release. The gunpowder is hot enough to cause third-degree burns on the victim or even burn completely through a large boulder with ease. Seikatsu's gunpowder doesn't burn just the outer levels of an opponent, but goes down to the molecular level, capable of severing and searing an opponent's wound causing great difficulty in healing. Because it's composed entirely of a powder material, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. With the second blade, Seikatsu is also capable of sending off sparks of flame throughout different locations in the cloud causing the stagnant gunpowder to ignite, creating a violent explosion. However, he does not need the bladeto activate this ability as he can use simple hand gestures and a thought to control to control the magnitude of the explosion as well as make it take various forms, though this is quite strenous. His zanpakuto provides him an advantage while fighting groups of enemies. Though it now takes on the look of scattered gunpowder, each particle is a tiny blade. Seikatsu controls the gunpowder to attack from any direction as soon as he moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. The gunpowder can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. :: :: ::Hiiro kōgi no arashi: Sometime before Seikatsu's departure of Hueco Mundo and his return to Kami Kemuri before the this, he had managed to use Jinzen once again but this time successfully acomplished the task of not only becoming stronger, but increasing his bond with his Zanpaktou by learning its full name. It's true release command is Perish and be Revived. Once activated Seikatsu dual Zanpaktou becomes one again. The sword now has a downward spider shaped guard with a black hilt and a white daisho for the blade. :: ::True Shikai Special Ability: 'Seikatsu's dual Zanpaktou releases a burst of blue sprit energy enveloping Seikatsu inside it. The spirit energy then implodes in on itself with no damage being sustained by it. It is then shown that his dual Zanpaktou is now transformed into one whole Zanpaktou. The true ability of Hiiro is that it allows Seikatsu to utilize enourmous and extremely powerful explosions. He can not only control these explosions completely but no longer needs the use of the hilt to 'move' explosions in which ever way he desires but can simply do it with a mere thought. These explosions and controlling these explosions puts a very heavy toll on Seikatsu brain, heart and other various muscles throughout the body, enough to damage him permanetly. The pain of it is also very deadly as it can make him utterly useless in the midst of battle. He has been warned by Hiiro that if he uses this power to much that his Zanpaktou will break and will never be able to recover, thus he will lose this shikai ability forever. The only abnormal thing about Hiiro in this form as that during its transformation into a single sword it vibrates loudly and violently and that is why Seikatsu commonly states that "''my sword is crying to kill you". The explosions created in this form is much more powerful than in his previos form and much more controllable reaching a range of 10-20 kilometers or 13 miles, and because it is an explosion created simply out of a mere thought it proves to be very difficult to dodge. :: :: Bankai: Not Yet Achieved: :: :: Hollowfication "That first sweet first drop of blood in battle..the scent of death in the air...that feel of power flowing through your veins..brutally anyone in the way. Makes it all worthwhile Seikatsu!" It is stated throughout Seikatsu life that he has hollow powers. They may be dormant at times but they were clearly given to him while he was just a baby when Nou made contact with Seikatsu mother thus his Inner Hollow was given to him by Nou making it very powerful. Once Seikatsu became a shinigami his hollow powers developed along with him, the stronger he became the stronger his hollow powers became. Hollow Seikatsu resides within Seikatsu Okuri Zanpaktou Inner World or his soul which is a barren landscape of ash and fiery landscape. He represent the darker side to Seikatsu Okuri a side he kept dormant for years. He is much more eviler in battle showing no hesitataion to friend or foe. He seems to appear very distinguished and serious yet this is all just a facade. He is very maniacle and menacing in and out of battle, tormenting his foes in battle and making them suffer until they die. He is currently working on maintaining his hollow mask for extended periods of time. He currently can hold it for up to a minute without difficulty. '''Hollow Mask: '''He has a pure white mask with a single horn extended out of the top right of the mask. The horn is swirled in black reaching down to the acutal mask forming a swirl there aswell. There are several tears and breaks in his mask despite the few battles he has been in with it upon his face. With the hollow mask upon his face his personality changes dramatically. He becomes a blood thirsty battle crazed warrior who only focus is breaking down the foe into nothing. He dons his mask after plaing his palm in front of his face, but not only does his personality change but he also his voice becomes hollow like a much more darker. Commonly with vizards his pupils also change a darkish yellow. After his battle with the Segunda Espada his mask has recently been changing in appearance. The changes are very slow and barely noticable but have now taken a new permanent form. That form being similar to before, it now is a black mask with two parallell white stripes coming down from the top of the mask to the bottom extending to and past his eyes and to the bottom of the mask. Also the mask has two black sharp horn like objects extending out of the side of the mask. They are both colored black but has a smooth red swirl around the tip of the horn. His eyes are now echoed and his pupils are colored a darkish yellow. '''Mask Duration: When he was given a mask he was limited to barely a minute, but has continously been able to maintain his hollow mask for longer periods of time without having any visible damage sustained to him. Although he can maintain the mask for entire battles now, the mask he now wears feels much heavier upon him, so far it is unknown why. Uncontrollable Emotions: '''Once donning his hollow mask his personality changes greatly. He is now very forcing and always angry. He has a very short temper and is very headstrong and ruthless in battle similar to his Inner Hollow. He battles now with a reckless and wild abandon to win no matter what. His emotions are so diffrent from before it can led Seikatsu to do acts he wounldn't normally do such as when he attacked Kami Kemuri for questioning his hollow mask. As he grows and becomes stronger unkowingly to him his Inner Hollow becomes stronger and smarter gaining the advantage and attempting to take control of Seikatsu's body entirely. Gradually he learns to control and contain his wild and reckless emotions but still is very concerned that he will lose control once taking his hollow mask. '''Garganta: '''His hollow powers are slightly above that of a normal visord. So much that he can open up a garganta, which is literally tearing a hole in dimensional fabric sending him to the world known as Hueco Mundo. It can also be used to travel to other places beside Hueco Mundo making it a great means of transportation for hollows. '''Enhanced Spiritaul Pressure: His spirit energy increwases violently and is closer to that of a espada to that of ever before. His reiatsu becomes catastrophic and much more wild. Increased Mask Duration: Unknowingly to him as he grew, fight after fight he was allowing his mask to stay on longer. His once ability to only hold his mask on for a minute is now increased so far that he can now where it for entire battles without removing it. Hollow Combat: It is noted that while battling he becomes more violent and relies solely on victory. His attitude becomes more harsh and his Spririt energy itself becomes more hollow like. He shows less concern of damages he sustains throughout battles and more on recklessly attacking his foe. Power Augementation: '''His strength increases to that if outstanding and superior strength to almost any foe. Overpowering a foe and defeating them with his strength alone. He gains a vast increase in power and speed. His Zanpaktou abilities are also increased to level far beyond that of before. '''Sonido: '''Somehow while he dons his hollow mask his speed is closely similar to that of Sonido and unusually he is even capable of using both shunpo and sonido in battle suprising his enemy and catching them off guard. His sonido rivals that of espada and he can suprisnngly utilize it fully in battle. '''Cero: '''He unleashes his cero from his palm and can somehow shoot it out at outstanding speeds. Though it isn't very powerful it is very fast excedding the speed of a normal cero being nearly 100 times faster and almost impossible to dodge in a common battle. His cero is colored purple. '''Hollow Form: '''Whenever Seikatsu is physically and mentally pushed to the limit this form is seen. His body undergoes a complete transformation into a hollow leaving behind all intellect, guilt, remorse, fear and sadness and recklessly attacking the foe until they death. His skin melts away and becomes a darkish grey color with several red markings similar to that of a volcano. It still possess a human like structure but now has bug like ears. He also has a red blade like weapon extended out og his wrist. He has very sharp pointed feet and fingers. He uses his Zanpaktou in a very reckless way if using it all. Though he will use it if needed but mostly he just pushes it aside preferring not to use Hiiro Nobi in battles. Seikatsu has no control when this form is taken and it is very difficult to escape this form. This form is taken once during Seikatsu battle with Nou after Seikatsu seemingly dies and only partially when he fights against Lisa and Kami. '''Tremendous Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual pressure is if nothing is there at all. His spirtual pressure has enough strength to easily overwhelm powerful warriors such as the Segunda Espada and not only that but completely obliterate the landscape altering it so that it is either unidentifiable or gone. He has enough spiritual pressure to alter the weather, as seen he can create thunderstorms, earthquakes, tornadoes etc. High Speed Regeneration: When damaged, wounded or cut at all the blood is surrounded bya red solid substance and is quickly healed. Like most hollow he is able to heal even missing limbs. Immense Strength: His strength in this form exceeds that of even the Segunda Espada, which was in terms of strength the strongest. He is capable of destroying large portions of Las Noches and several enemies at a time and easily tearing apart even a espada hierro. He can effortlessly toss entire mountains at opponents. Immense Durability: In this form he can take direct damage from the Segunda Espada and still have enough power to fight back and win. HIs durability has greatly increased from that of before allowing him to withstand attacks from the Segunda Espada which would normally kill any other opponent. Enhanced Cero Oscuras: Normally this would be an Espada cero, a cero that espada once releasing their swords. However Seikatsu once taken his hollow form can release a cero osucaras from his palm, finger or anywhere else he chooses. His cero oscuras is also much larger than any ordinary cero and can easily devour and kill a espada. Quotes "My strength is above that of yours. Besides fighting you would be boring, But if you wanna die I'll kill ya quick." "The world refuses to be complete and is filled with enormous suffering for all creatures. When one suffers we all suffer, yet I will break that cycle of misfortune.I myself will fix this mistake. A complete world...is my goal" "Hollows are the reason for hopelessness itself, therefore the death of all hollows will come. For you mother." "Father, you allowed mom to die. No matter what you're reasons are I cannot accept this.Goodbye.Oh and If I see you again I'll kill you....understand." "Me listen to you. Those foolish rules, regulations and laws. I think that your rules are just suggestions." ''Most Famous Quote. "How dare you stand there. How dare you think of yourself as God and talk down to me as if I was nothing to you. I will win."'' "Hell Yeah!" '' ''"If you won't move from in front of me. Than I'm gonna slice your ass to peices!" "A hollow and a shinigami. Guess I'm the complete package huh?" "I will change the world one day. Rather it be for better or worse, I have no idea." "This sword..this sword in my hand right here. My sword is crying to kill you. My sword always gets satisfied." Realationships Rozeluxe: As soon as the two meet a long bond is formed between the two. They commonly refer to each other as pal and communicate like a best friend would with another friend. They help out each other when the time is right giving them a very reliable friendhship. Fumetsu: He dosen't think much of Fumetsu, thinking of him like a companion much less that a friend. If the time was right, then he could get along with Fumetsu in a heartbeat. Chibusa: It is sometimes obvious that they feel for each other deeply. On several occasions Chibusa beats Seikatsu and berates him for getting hurt, coming home late or just for saying something that would make her mad. Despite the awkward relationship these two have they care deeply for each other as Chibusa is awaiting resuce from Seikatsu and the latter is always thinking about her. Koibito: She seems to like Seikatsu usuall referring to him as 'muscles'. Despite her attempts to get with Seikatsu he resist them showing that he likes Koibito but not that way. Kami: A father figure to Seikatsu. They have a sorta of parent teenager relationship with Kami being the father and obviously Seikatsu being the teen. After they meet Kami believes in Seikatus heavily, they both trust in each other and will always be there for one another. Airi: Though they just recently met they have come close to one another having developed a rather quick friendship. Airi follows Seikatsu around anywhere similar to that of a loyal fraccion to an espada. Seikatsu chooses to save Airi constantly, also when near her she reminds him of Chibusa. Lisa: They rarely speak of have any communication at all but Seikatsu does seem to respect Lisa like he would his own mother. However like a mother she can not take Seikatsu mothers place and because of that they rarely communicate. Their relationship is like that of a teen and a step mom. Nou: Seikatsu has a deep hatred for Nou for killing his family. Upon meeting one another he feels instantly nothing but anger and resentment, which along with his wounds forced out his Inner Hollow which was slowly developing within him. After Nou's defeat Seikatsu feels a little bit different believing that his father entrusted Nou to die so that Seikatsu must become strong. With that knowledge Seikatsu gains respect for the fallen espada but still resents him. Grimmjow: They do not meet until later but Seikatsu already feels hate toward the former espada for kidnapping his friends and will do anything to defeat them. '''Zanpaktou/Inner Hollow: '''He has a very awkward relationship with his Zanpaktou. Hiiro Nobi is a very emotional and sensitive and sometime sexual Zanpaktou which can make holding a normal conversation with her difficult. He seems to not care about his Zanpaktou as much as other Shinigami do. Despite the lack of communication Seikatsu has a friendship with his Zanpaktou because he can successfully speak to her through the use of Jinzen. He has a even weirder relationship with his Inner Hollow. It usually intrudes in on Seikatsu life, and become strong enough to take full control when enough damage is sustained by Seikatsu, such as during his fight with Nou. Seikatsu hates this very much hating the fact that he has to wait on a hollow to use him. THe only time they meeted they fought in which Seikatsu quickly lost and was berated heavily for being weak and useless. Seikatsu then complied saying that he does need the hollow but that he won't lose control no matter what or else he will hurt those closest to him. After that they go there seperate ways, unknowninly to Seikatsu the more he uses his hollow mask the more dominant the Hollow will become. And the hollow is just waiting for there next encounter. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Naruto Uzamaki *His favorite food is cake. *His least favorite food is broccoli. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Vizard